


Стоп-слово Веритас

by CathrineBush



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В каюте он раздевается, аккуратно складывая вещи на спинку стула. Звуковой душ занимает слишком мало времени, у Джима не получается сосредоточиться на предстоящем вечере. Тело помимо воли охватывает дрожью предвкушения от воспоминания голода в глазах Спока. Часы услужливо сообщают, что до его возвращения остается не так много времени, поэтому Джим опускается на колени, склонив голову вниз и скрестив руки за спиной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стоп-слово Веритас

**Author's Note:**

> Привет, новый фандом. Я не знаю, как так получилось, но теперь я с вами.
> 
> Let The Flames Begin.

Джим сталкивается с ним чисто случайно. Они договаривались встретиться намного позже, но за очередным поворотом он натыкается на Спока, на секунду зажмуриваясь от ощущения прикосновения. Ни на секунду не верит, что тот не мог увернуться, но просто не стал, желая близости. Это их первая встреча за целый день, и Джим очень старается смотреть не только на губы Спока, сжавшиеся в тонкую полоску, но искушение слишком велико.   
  
— Джим, — длинные пальцы до сих пор находятся на его боках, и Джим ощущает каждое движение так, будто на нем вовсе нет капитанской формы, а единственное слово наполнено столькими эмоциями, что впору задуматься, как же он раньше пропускал это все мимо ушей.   
  
— Спок, — тот отодвигается буквально на несколько сантиметров, переставая прижиматься всем телом, и опускает руки вниз. Все-таки пусть весь Энтерпрайз, да и не только, знает об их связи, но все равно проявление чувств остается на тот промежуток времени, когда они находятся вдвоем в их общей каюте. А не в коридоре, где в любой момент может появиться кто-то из экипажа.  
  
— У меня еще имеются невыполненные, но запланированные обязательства. Надеюсь, ты помнишь о нашей договоренности? — Спок прикрывает глаза, не показывая ту бурю эмоций, которая охватывает его каждый раз при виде Джима, но тот и так все знает, растягивая пухлые губы в усмешке и сверкая голубыми глазами.  
  
— Твои сомнения вновь и вновь вынуждают меня чувствовать себя неуверенно, — Джим ничего не может поделать с той нежностью, что проскальзывает в его голосе, да и не хочет, в общем-то, особенно, когда Спок едва заметно (для кого угодно, кроме Джима) дергает уголком губ.  
  
— Это не сомнения. А напоминания. Как капитан, ты слишком сильно загружаешь свой мозг задачами, иногда выпуская из поля зрения нечто рутинное, — его голос остается спокойным, а Джим закатывает глаза.  
  
— Ты никогда мне не сможешь простить тот случай, да? Дипломатическая миссия, ответственность, капитанство на звездном крейсере, помнишь? — Спок смотрит на него, не мигая, и Джим вздыхает, поднимая ладони в жесте смирения, — я _помню_ о нашем уговоре. И как раз иду в каюту, — и снова в темных глазах мелькает искра удовольствия, но Спок лишь кивает головой, делая шаг в сторону.  
  
— Увидимся, Джим, — Джим вздыхает, не понимая, как так получается, что всего лишь от одного звучания собственного имени, по его спине проходит дрожь, а пах скручивается желанием. Усилием воли он не оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Спока, а продолжает путь в их каюту.  
  
Еще с утра они договорились, что время после окончания смен проведут вместе. Не потому что ночей им мало, но и это тоже. Джим банально скучает по своему вулканцу, даже когда тот прогибается над пультом управления, а форма так плотно натягивается на ягодицах. И он не может не смотреть, пусть и понимает, насколько это все демонстративно происходит. Спок играет на нем, его теле, его разуме так, будто это любимый музыкальный инструмент, знакомый до последней щербинки. Едва заметное движение брови — Джим готов упасть на колени и делать все, что ему скажут. Легкий зеленоватый румянец на скулах, выдающий бушующие страсти, вынуждает чувствовать низменное удовольствие и радость. В общем, Джим становится полным психопатом, когда речь заходит о Споке и о его реакциях на присутствие одного капитана Звездного Флота.   
  
В каюте он раздевается, аккуратно складывая вещи на спинку стула. Все-таки жизнь со Споком вносит довольно сильные коррективы в его привычки, и нельзя сказать, что он этим расстроен. Звуковой душ занимает слишком мало времени, у Джима не получается сосредоточиться на предстоящем вечере. Тело помимо воли охватывает дрожью предвкушения от воспоминания голода в глазах Спока. Часы услужливо сообщают, что до его возвращения остается не так много времени, поэтому Джим опускается на колени, склонив голову вниз и скрестив руки за спиной.   
  
Его разум переполнен мыслями, и он честно пытается успокоиться и отрешиться — знает, как Спок любит, когда он ни на что не отвлекается, а полностью принадлежит моменту. Но помогает дыхательная гимнастика — он считает про себя до пяти, делая вдох и выдох, сосредотачивается именно на этом, а не на том, что Маккой сблизился с Ухурой, а Скотти недавно озадачил его очередной идеей по улучшению работы двигателей. Давай, Джим, Спок должен быть _доволен_ тобой.   
  
На самом деле, если бы несколько лет назад ему кто-то сказал, что он будет стоять на коленях часами, не замечая боли, но открыто нуждаясь в одобрении, он бы рассмеялся шутнику в лицо. Но реальность вместе с прочной связью между ним и Споком безжалостно сметает все его прошлые предпочтения, оставляя лишь то, что нравится им обоим. И Джима совершенно не беспокоит, что его Спок слишком сильно помешан на контроле.  
  
За стенами каюты они оба прекрасно понимают, кто есть кто. Но наедине все меняется, просто потому что Джим нуждается в помощи, а Спок готов помочь ему когда угодно. Поэтому иногда они устраивают сессии со всякими интересными штуками, от одних мыслей о которых у Джима поджимаются пальцы на ногах и алеют скулы.   
  
Его голова восхитительно пуста, колени немного устают, но не сильнее, чем он может терпеть. Звенящая тишина в каюте разбавляется шорохом двери и тихими шагами, замирающими прямо за его спиной. Джим старательно продолжает дышать, хотя хочется дернуться, повернуть голову, всматриваясь в любимое бесстрастное лицо, замечая то, что Спок так успешно скрывает от всех остальных, кто не важен ему. Он слышит спокойное размеренное дыхание Спока, чувствует чужой взгляд, скользящий по его телу, и ощущает прикосновение тонких прохладных пальцев к своей шее.  
  
— Есть что-то, о чем ты хочешь мне сказать, прежде чем мы начнем? — Джим наслаждается ласкающими прикосновениями пальцев к шее и мотает головой, его ничто не беспокоит, — тогда приступим. Назови свое стоп-слово?  
  
— Веритас, — голос Джима немного хрипит от длительного молчания.  
  
— Молодец, — Спок вновь проводит пальцами по его плечам и отстраняется, чтобы приготовиться.  
  
Джим прислушивается к шороху одежды, к звукам работающего репликатора, но все еще не поднимает головы. Он целиком и полностью следует правилам, особенно, когда командует Спок. Который тихо подходит обратно к Джиму и осторожно завязывает на его глазах повязку из плотной темной ткани.  
  
— Я очень сильно привязан к твоим глазам, но сегодня у нас другой план, — его пальцы, будто извиняясь, скользят по щеке, чтобы тут же исчезнуть, — поднимайся, Джим.  
  
Джим встает одним плавным движением, отработанным до автоматизма. Все тело слушается его, и он ощущает силу, которая, к сожалению, меркнет перед возможностями Спока. И кажется, что сегодня он вновь прочувствует на себе. Внезапно он остро ощущает свою наготу. Прохладный воздух касается еще не сильно возбужденного члена, но каждый вдох и каждое биение сердца сильнее разгоняют кровь, направляя ее прямо к паху.   
  
Ладонь Спока осторожно подталкивает его к центру комнаты, волна удовольствия расходится от точки соприкосновения, а все чувства обостряются, и просто физически не может сдержать возбужденного вдоха.   
  
— Вытяни руки перед собой, — бесстрастный голос раздается внезапно, но ласковое прикосновение сглаживает эффект, а Джим не может противиться жару, который растекается по телу от предвкушения. Он чувствует шершавые волокна прочной веревки, которой Спок обвязывает его запястья, хитроумно переплетая концы.  
  
Конкретно сейчас Джим старательно отгоняет от себя воспоминания о той сессии, когда Спок медленно и очень мучительно обвязывал его веревками, покрывая кожу узором из узлов. Его член стоит, а дыхание учащается, потому что хладнокровный Спок, рассматривающий его как будущее произведение искусства, это чертовски сексуальное зрелище. И даже темная повязка на глазах ему не мешает — Джим знает каждое выражение на этом спокойном лице, может интерпретировать любое малейшее изменение мимики и это охеренный повод для гордости. Мало кто может похвастаться подобным близким знакомством, да еще и связью, с вулканцем.   
  
И снова Джима уносит мыслями куда-то совсем не туда, но Спока это не беспокоит. Он знает, что скоро получит все внимание на себя и свои действия, знает, что стоит только подождать, и Джим будет молить вопреки собственным постоянным обещаниям не делать этого. Споку очень легко сосредоточиться на чужом удовольствии, просто потому что Джим для него _важен_. Он наслаждает зрелищем, когда перекидывает конец веревки через перекладину, вынуждая Джима выпрямиться и поднять руки вверх, стоя почти на носочках. То напряжение, которое чувствуется в каждой мышце, не даст ему отстраниться и будет лишь нагнетать удовольствие и беспомощность.   
  
Спок делает шаг назад, бесстрастно разглядывая роскошное тело перед собой, обходит Джима кругом, не обделяя вниманием ни одну часть, рассматривает напряженные мышцы живота, дует на соски и вслушивается в тяжелое дыхание, довольно улыбаясь уголком губ.   
  
— Давай еще раз повторим, чего ты не должен делать, Джим? — Спок проводит пальцами по его груди, пощипывая соски и оттягивая их на себя. Вместо ответа Джим показывает ему то, что хочет _почувствовать_ , и это один из бонусов контактной телепатии. Только это немного неуместно сейчас, Джим сбивает весь воспитательный процесс, — сосредоточьтесь, капитан, — холодный голос дается с трудом, слишком уж горячи видения того, чего жаждет Джим, но он же _Спок_.   
  
— Кхм… Я не должен… флиртовать с Ухурой? — Джим честно пытается сосредоточиться на вопросе, но дразнящее прикосновение влажного языка к мышцам пресса отвлекает, а голос немного хрипит.   
  
— Это само собой, Джим. А еще? — Спок покрывает кожу Джима легкими поцелуями, спускаясь ниже и совершенно не стесняясь того, что стоит на коленях. Более того, он испытывает самодовольство, когда Джим начинает морщиться от нехватки внимания к его члену. На розовой головке блестят солоноватые капли смазки, но Спок лишь сглатывает слюну, целуя чувствительную кожу, покрытую волосками и вдыхая мускусный запах возбуждения.  
  
— Мне не помешает… мхм… несколько подсказок, — Джим толкается бедрами вперед, но Спок отклоняется, легко шлепая его по бедру и вслушиваясь в тихий всхлип, — ну хватит издеваться.  
  
— Мы только начали, а ты уже не можешь терпеть? — в голосе Спока звучит легкое поддразнивание, Джим непроизвольно стискивает зубы, вспоминая, что он ненавидит унижаться, даже перед своим полноправным партнером. Глупо, но он ничего не может с собой поделать, по крайней мере, пока перед глазами не меркнет все от силы желания.  
  
Остается только максимально расслабиться, из вредности игнорируя прикосновения Спока. Только тот видит его насквозь:  
  
— Ты поступаешь нелогично, — тонкие пальцы обхватывают напряженные яйца, осторожно сжимаясь на нежной плоти, бесстрастный голос не вяжется с жаром, исходящим от ладони.  
  
— Потому что я человек, иногда мы ведем себя нелогично, — Джим прогибается в пояснице, подаваясь под легкие касания, забывая о недавнем решении, просто потому что это _Спок_.   
  
Он старается не думать о том, насколько сейчас беспомощно выглядит, полностью завися от чужих решений. Ему лишь хочется, чтобы губы Спока обхватили головку его члена, всосали ее в рот, провели языком по уздечке. Джим стонет, вновь двигая бедрами, а Спок довольно сжимает пальцы, даже не комментируя его изменчивую натуру.  
  
— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Джим? — голос Спока наполняется пошлой хрипотцой, Джим замирает, вслушиваясь в каждое слово, в малейшее изменение интонации, потому что это так несвойственно для Спока. Обычно. Но не с ним.   
  
— Хочу кончить, — дразнящие прикосновения Спока подводят его к опасной грани, а ведь его член остается без внимания постыдно долго, и это довольно смущающее обстоятельство — Джим готов кончить, только _представляя_ Спока на коленях перед собой.   
  
— Предлагаю сделку. Ты кончаешь сейчас, но не кончаешь следующие три часа, — Джим поперхивается воздухом от подобного предложения и закусывает губу в раздумьях, а ладонь Спока наконец-то обхватывает его член, и это так, черт возьми, идеально, что Джим не может сдержать облегченно восхищенного стона, — что ты решил?  
  
— Конечно, я согласен. Просто дай мне уже кончить, — Спок никак не реагирует на раздражение, звучащее в его голосе, ну, или он дергает бровью, или уголком губ, но Джиму же этого не видно, иначе он бы глаз не отвел от зрелища Спока, склонившегося к его члену.  
  
Жаркое дыхание касается головки, и Джим не дышит, замирает, сильнее натягивая веревку, отчего она впивается в кожу на запястьях, но первое же прикосновение языка, слизывающего солоноватые капли смазки, выбивает жадный стон из его груди. Спок — гребаное совершенство, то, что он искал всю свою жизнь, идеальное дополнение его взрывного характера и… он определенно теряет связность мыслей, когда его член погружается в горячий, влажный рот.  
  
Спок двигает губами идеально, туго сжимаясь на члене, головка утыкается в заднюю стенку горла, каждое движение вызывает сорванный стон, особенно в совокупности с легкими поглаживаниями мошонки. Стыдно признаваться, но Джиму хватает буквально нескольких минут подобных ритмичных насаживаний, чтобы кончить, кончая прямо в глотку Споку. Он рвано выдыхает, бессильно повисая на путах, а Спок отстраняется, выпуская член из губ.  
  
— Помни про наш договор, Джим. Мне необходимо покинуть тебя на две минуты, — все еще безразличный голос Спока вызывает слабую усмешку.  
  
— Давай, ковбой. Останусь здесь, так и быть, — Джим усиленно пытается собраться с силами и не растекаться как желе, слишком неподходящая для этого поза.  
  
— Могу предположить, что «ковбой» в данной ситуации это ласковое обращение ко мне как к партнеру, а не название профессии, к которой я не имею никакого отношения.  
  
— Бинго, — улыбка Джима становится еще шире, он буквально видит, как Спок саркастично выгибает одну бровь, отказываясь комментировать очередную неуместность.  
  
— Сделаю вид, что не слышал этого. Иногда ты поражаешь меня своей нелогичностью, — Спок помогает ему принять более устойчивое положение.  
  
— Но ведь именно за это ты меня и любишь, — Джим не хочет звучать так самодовольно, но оно получается само.  
  
— Это далеко не единственная причина для моей любви. Мы обсуждали это два месяца назад, — Джим закатывает глаза, потому что Спок такой _Спок_.  
  
— Иди уже, дай мне подготовиться, — Джим может поклясться, что слышит смешок, но из-за повязки на глазах не может это подтвердить. Зато ощущает нежный поцелуй, тут же, впрочем, прекратившийся.  
  
— Как скажете, капитан.  
  
Дверь в ванную комнату открывается и закрывается с легким шорохом, а Джиму определенно точно необходимо собраться с силами — следующие несколько часов обещают быть очень насыщенными.


End file.
